


Wouldn't It Be Good? - Abused

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: A glimpse into Johnny's home life.  Maybe we can understand who he is more...by what happens there :(





	Wouldn't It Be Good? - Abused

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys...I was lead to write this today. As we know, not all of the things that happen in these guys lives are "happy". This is not a happy post :( Please let me know what you think in the comments below. I was hurting when I wrote this...sniff...POOR JOHNNY!! 
> 
> Warning: There is some violence in this. Not as graphic as it can be...but I'm not mean enough for that yet. Gonna have to catch me on a REALLY bad day...;)
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Wouldn't it be Good - Nik Kershaw

_It's getting harder_ __  
Just keeping life and soul together  
I'm sick of fighting  
Even though I know I should

Johnny snuck in through his window around 11 pm.  The lights were still on in the house and he was supposed to be in on curfew at 10.  He often snuck out of the house to do whatever he felt like sometimes coming in way past one or two in the morning.  He was tired.  He had roamed the streets on his bike.  His mind was cluttered with so many thoughts that not even a joint would calm the war within him. 

He was just going to come in and crash and deal with it in the morning.  He fell on his bed looking up at the ceiling when he heard a loud thud coming from outside of his room. 

“Sid...Don’t!!”

Johnny sat up in his bed.  He wasn’t sure he had heard what he did. 

A slap.  A scream.

Johnny’s heart began racing inside of his chest.  He balled his fists tightly biting his lip.  ‘Not tonight.’ He thought.

He stood up and the fear welled inside of him.  _FEAR does not EXIST in this dojo, DOES it?!_

“No Sensei…”  Johnny said aloud.

He jerked the door to his room open and moved stealthily down the hall to the stairs.  He looked up to the room where the noise was coming from.  A light on in the bedroom and shadows. 

“I’m tired of you ignoring me, Laura…” 

“I’ll do whatever you want, Sid…just please…don’t!!”

Sounds of something crashing to the floor echoed through the halls. Johnny was on the fifth stair rushing up when his mother ran out of the room, clutching her robe to her, covering her ripped clothes.  A thin line of blood was trailing from her lip.  She saw Johnny and ran down to him.

“Honey…it’s ok..it’s ok…” She said frantically.

She grabbed his hands and held them in her own.  Her hair disheveled her eyes panicked.

“I’m not going to let him do this to you again, Mom.”  Johnny said his face growing fierce.  Anger and hate consuming him. 

“Look, please just go back to your room…everything’s fine!”

“Where the hell are you?!”  Sid came lumbering out of the room.  He stood in the hallway looking down at the pair.  Laura placed herself in front of Johnny easing him back from the stairs. 

“What are you doing here, you little punk!?”

“I’m not going to let you hurt her anymore, Sid!” Johnny said, moving in front of his mother, his hands raised in his fighting pose. 

“Oh look at you…big fighting man now ain’t cha?” Sid started coming down the stairs.  He was clad only in boxer shorts, the fur on his chest wiry and matted. 

“Just leave her alone…ok?” 

“Or what…you better make sure you have enough fight in you to back up your words, big man.”

“Johnny, please…it’s ok…please let me handle this.”

“Quiet Laura…let him come at me if he wants.  He’s been wanting this for a long time.  It’s about time he showed me what he’s made of. Prove to me that he’s not a princess like I know he is.”  Sid bent his wrist and fluttered his eyelashes.

“Shut up!”

Sid stood face to face with Johnny.  He was a couple of inches shorter than Johnny, but he made up for it in bulk.  He had watched the kid grow from a weak little 12 year old boy into a muscular, fit, 18 year old young man.  He still didn’t give him any credit, no matter how much he had influenced him.  He never showed any love to the little brat.  He was only there because his mom had him.  He meant nothing to Sid and he proved that every day. 

“What did you just say to me?”

“You heard me…”

He looked at Laura, incredulous.  Laura stood behind Johnny.  Her hand was on his raised arm.  Her other hand on his back trying to calm him.  “Did you hear what this little pansy bitch just said to me?” 

“Don’t call me that!” Johnny said and shoved Sid in the chest.  That was all it took.  Sid hauled his fist back and punched Johnny dead in the face.  Johnny staggered back hard from the blow.  This was not a karate punch, this was an ex-boxer punch on his 3rd round in the ring.  Blood poured from Johnny’s nose.  He was sure it was broken.  He tried to strike a pose and come after Sid, but the older man was on him like a jackal.

His mother screamed and tried to come between him.  Sid punched Johnny hard in the stomach and he doubled over.  He couldn’t catch his breath.  He tried to push his mother out of the way, but a hard slap from Sid sent her reeling back onto the living room floor. 

“DAMN YOU…DON’T TOUCH HER!!”  Johnny screamed out and tried to tackle Sid to the ground.  He rushed him but Sid backhanded him across the face and he thought he heard ringing in his ear.

“Stay down you little bastard.” Sid placed a kick to Johnny’s ribs and Johnny groaned in pain. 

The older man cracked his knuckles and walked off to the kitchen.  He came back with two beers. One he tossed at Johnny’s head. 

“Drink up…you earned it!”  He laughed and walked back up the stairs. 

\-----

_PAIN does not EXIST in this dojo…DOES it?!_

Johnny hobbled down the street.  He was bloodied, beaten and broken.  All his fighting and training didn’t mean shit if he couldn’t defend his mother when he needed to.  He had ran from the house when he came to…He looked at his mother running a hand over his face and forehead.  She held a bag of ice to his lip.   


“Why are we still here, Mom?”

His mother looked at him with tears in her eyes.  “I don’t know…I just…I just can’t leave.”

He was so angry with her for not being strong enough for the both of them.  He didn’t know why she just wouldn’t run away and take him with her. 

He had left her sitting there.  Blaming her.  Telling her it was her fault.  Loathing himself. 

He found a convenient store on the corner.  It was brightly lit and there were a couple of cars in the parking lot.  He leaned against the side of the building.  He held his hand to his ribs.  He was having trouble breathing.  The blood had dried at the side of his mouth but his nose was too tender to touch.  He wouldn’t allow himself to cry.  He couldn’t go into the store looking this way.  What could he do?

There was a payphone against the wall.  It was late but there was only one person he needed right now.  One person he wanted to see.  Hope upon hope he put a quarter in the slot and dialed the number.

“Wha…what is it? What time is it?”  A muffled voice, sleep fogged spoke into the receiver. 

“Daniel…I…”

“Wha…who is thi….Johnny?  Is that you?”

“Daniel…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have called…forge…”

“NO Wait!!  Wait…Johnny…what is it…what’s the matter?”

“Can you…meet me...I mean…is that ok?”

“Sure…yeah…no problem…where are you?  Why do you sound out of breath?”

“Just…meet me at school…”  He hung up.

 

\-----

Daniel jogged most of the way to school.  He could hear the pain in Johnny’s voice.  He never heard him sound that way.  He hurried as fast as he could to the playground where they had found each other before.  No one was there.  The place still lit by the eerie glow of the few street lamps.  Daniel searched the area. 

He heard a soft sound like a whimper of pain behind him and he turned to see Johnny struggling down the road.  From where Daniel stood he could see Johnny was not in good shape.  He held his side and his head.  Worry etched Daniel's features as he ran toward him stopping short when he saw what was done to him.

“Oh my God, Johnny…who did this?”

Johnny, no strength left, collapsed in his arms and fell to his knees.  Daniel went with him to the ground wrapping thin arms around Johnny’s red jacket. 

Johnny finally let go and sobs wracked his frame.  He buried his face into the crook of Daniel’s neck and shoulder and Daniel felt his tears slide down his skin. 

“I hate him.  I hate him so much!”

Daniel finally understood.  There could only be one reason for why Johnny was like this.  He didn’t have many enemies, except for him…he thought wryly.  It could only be someone with more power to do this.

“It’s ok…just breathe…I’m here…”

“My mom…” he said his breath coming in hiccupping gulps.  He sounded so young. “My mom…she just won’t leave his ass.”

Daniel pressed soft kisses into his hair.  He smoothed his thumb over Johnny’s cheek and down his jawline.  Johnny winced.  He looked up into Daniel’s face.  His eyes were wide and red-rimmed and scared. 

“It’ll be ok. C’mon…where’s the Johnny Lawrence I know?  The guy that can dish it as good as he gets it?  Don’t let that asshole win.  You’re better than he is.  Better than he’ll ever be.”

Johnny exhaled and smiled a small smile.

“There he is...ladies and gentlemen.  The great Johnny Lawrence!  Cobra Kai’s finest student…and my best friend.”  Daniel said shyly and fingered Johnny’s feathered bangs back into place.  He helped Johnny to stand and lead him over to a park bench. 

Daniel stood in between Johnny’s opened legs as he reclined back on the bench.  He assessed the damage to his face as Johnny looked up at him admiring his strength…the way he could handle these kinds of situations.  His breathing had calmed and he let Daniel touch and feel where that bastard had marked him. 

“I don’t think it’s broken…but it is gonna be bruised pretty bad.” 

“Yeah…I’ll live.”

“I hope so.”

Daniel stood straight and ran a hand through his hair.  “What are you going to do?”

Johnny was still overcome with emotion.  He just wanted to hug the hurt away.  Without warning he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist and pushed his face into his stomach.  Caught off guard, Daniel didn’t know what to do with his hands.  He let out a chuckle.  “Oh…I see…not much for talking, I guess.”

He looked down lovingly at the tousled blond hair and felt the tingling sensation that always followed when being touched.  His hands found their way back to his hair, smoothing and calming and relaxing the boy below him.  Johnny mouthed small kisses into his t-shirt and hummed approvingly as Daniel’s fingers played in his hair. 

“Thanks LaRusso…”

“For what...?”

“Just…thanks.”  He sighed and closed his eyes.  They stayed there for a long time after.  Just being.

 

 _I got it harder_ __  
You couldn't dream how hard I got it  
Stay out of my shoes  
If you know what's good for you


End file.
